mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuclear War Room
Welcome to Wikihow how to do a nuke. Barvos Style *As with most Map things, the pace of play depends on player and GM's availability and schedule, so the number of updates in a given time can vary. Players can ask to pause or slow the pace of play down (or indeed, speed it up) *The following rules are subject to tweaking given this ruleset has not been played out before and may be imbalanced. Uranium & Producing Nukes *Resource rolls will determine where uranium is mined *Each nuke update 1 unit/blob of uranium will be mined *Each unit/blob of uranium is tracked and indivisible *Enrichment is rolled for each turn to begin with, with time it will become routine and wont be rolled for *Ditto making a warhead *Warheads/Nukes are also tracked *Uranium units are tradable, can be stored anywhere, can be stolen etc. *'Each Nuclear launch / test will reduce the odds that future launches will be duds,' in early game you may decide against this for the purpose of secrecy Silo placement & Control *Each player has a finite number of silos to place *Not all silos are available to place at once, more become available will time *Unlike previous iterations the distribution of silos is not equal amongst players, super powers and larger countries will have more to place. *Silos can be destroyed. They are somewhat resistant to nuclear strikes though so this will usually involve boots on the ground. *Silos can be captured, the control can be transferred. *Once a silo is placed it is permanent, it can not be relocated. If it is destroyed it can not be rebuilt Nuclear War! *Silos are primarily defensive with a defensive range demonstrated below *Silos can launch nukes which can only be intercepted by other silos, this can occur anywhere between the launch silo and the target. By default each intercept attempt will take place at the point where the probability of intercept is highest. *Silos attempting to shoot down nukes in transit (defined by the silo's defensive range not directly covering the target) will have the probability of intercept reduced by 5% for that attempt *Each intercept attempt reduces a silo's probability of intercept (PI) by 5% for that round for silo-bourne nukes *When a Silo launches a nuke that silo's defensive probability-of-intercept (PI) is reduced by 5% for each nuke launched for that nuke volley/round/update *Nuclear weapons can be launched by other means, such as by submarines, bombers etc. Defensive silos will work against these as they would normally but there is a significant risk of interception by other means (bombers being shot down for example). On the other hand these may be useful to deliver nukes long range where there would otherwise be a lot of silos inbetween. *Nuclear weapons are all tracked, it is better to pre-place them in their delivery method in preparation (See below) *For the time being silo locations, nuke numbers etc are secret. Launches, intercepts all have a risk of revealing the silo location *Smuggling of nukes by chars and operatives is possible in some cases at the GM's discretion. Be prepared to sacrifice a valueble char or at the very least, an operative! Pro-tip: plan ahead! It is best practise to consider various contingencies and possbilities, if a nuclear war is likely have counter-attack plans ready. Decide where to keep your nukes. Countries should tell the GM their flyover/transit policy, for example if two unaligned/neutral countries fire at eachother over the airspace of a player should that player's silos intercept or allow the other players to nuke eachother? * It is best to give the GM an idea of what your strategic forces should do in various contigencies. At the very least study the map carefully: consider where your opponent may be hiding their silos, where will attacks come from? Planning ahead is the player's responsibility. Silo Defensive Range Below is a map with the silo defensive range centred on Draykove as if the silo were placed in the middle of the city (Silos assigned to cities are on the outisde of the cities in all cases, so as to not clutter the map). In the case of overlap or ambiguity, the defender is favoured.